The Place Where I Should Be
by th4thGenOfKuroNeko
Summary: The secret behind 'Twilight Virtual World'. I dunno if this some kind of romance but please enjoy, if you can. Olette x Demyx XD


**N.A: Xp**

Secret

"Why me?" Nobody No.9 cried.

"Demyx... please understand it's just you the only one who is jobless" said the man with long light blue hair."Saix! I also have business too!" he grumbled."Do you want to make another recording album? Tch... just go, shu..! shu..! find Axel, he has been gone from home for three days, so we missed a person to take care of this business" Saix just rolled his eyes.

Demyx bowed his head; it's been three days since. Roxas came back to Sora's heart and it makes Axel heart breaks into pieces, Roxas preferred to recover Sora's memories than to be back to the Organization XIII

Demyx gave a little nod and said, "Alright I'll go to find him... but in...?"

Little smile appear at Saix's cold face "Twilight town..." he shook Demyx's spiky blond hair, "I know you are a good boy Demyx" he laughed and left Demyx alone.

"Twilight virtual town eh?" he muttered and starts walking.

"Besides this is Ansem ordered, I can get knock down if I don't obey" sighed Saix.

* * *

Rain drops got into Demyx's spiky hair, ruined his hairstyle into a mess, "I love water, but it is not become like this, it's ruined my perfect hairstyle, GAH!!" this blond boy in a black robe ran for shelter. 

The Nocturne steps stopped when he look at a figure of girl standing in the middle of rain staring to the cloudy sky, his eyes stuck to the girl's with brunette curly hair, and her ponytail which is a little bit covered her dark green eyes that look empty.

Demyx surprised when the girl's head turn to him, it's seems that the girl realized that Demyx was keeping his eye on her.

Demyx gasped and got panic, "ah... an... Hi?" he said.

The girl smile softly to him, "you're wet..." said the girl, and then she laugh.

Demyx eyes wide open..." you are wet too, aren't you?" he said as he pointed to the girl wet tank top.

The girl bowed her head and shut for a second, seeing her own wet tank top, "ahaha oh yeah... you right..." she laughed.

Demyx felt it must be something wrong with the girl, it's not about her smile or the way she laughed. She has wonderful laugh but once again it's not the problem, either because she is crazy, insane, or something like that, it's just that there's something wrong with her in her way to act.

The girl move forward to this Nocturne, "better we find a place for shelter" said the girl as she give a warm smile at him, then she walk slowly to a small store while Demyx followed her with a jog.

* * *

The rain still drops from the sky, make the rhythm of water flows from the roof of houses. 

The girl stop in front of a building which has been closed and she leaned against the wall, "Never seen you around here..." said the girl calmly, while the water of the rain at her curly hair dropped to the floor.

Demyx get a little shock to hear what the girl saying, "ah? Er... yeah... I am looking for someone..."

The girl's gave a little nod, "Me too..."

Demyx eyes wide open again to hear an answer of the girl's "really...?"

She smile slightly, "So, who are you looking for? Maybe I can help ya?"

"A man with a black coat just like me, his hair reddish and long while his eyes are light green and he has two triangle tattoo's below his eyes, you know...?" he asked hopefully, it's showed from his shiny eyes.

The girl's eyes are wide open, "Yes..."

"Really...? When...? Where...?" asked Demyx, as he hope that he could find Axel right away.

"In a place where we are hang out together with eh...? em... well, I couldn't remember it well" the girl muttered, "Sorry..."

Demyx give up. "Ah!" suddenly Demyx cried, "There's something get into my eye! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

"Uh? You got something in your eye? Come closer" the girl chuckled, Demyx followed what she said. And then she hold the both sides of Demyx's face, and blew his eyes softly, "Still got the thing?" she asked friendly. He shook his head and his mouth whispered saying thank you, "ahaha I often do this also to Roxas..." her laugh stopped directly as she said the forbidden name and she closed her mouth.

Demyx rubbed his eye with his index finger, "uh...? what did you say?" Demyx couldn't believe to what the girl said, because it's should be no one remember Roxas, besides Organization XIII after he came back into Sora's bodies.

"I've said it!" the girls cried, "I said it! I said it! I said it!" said the girl while she skipped as she couldn't believe to what she just said.

Demyx stared at the girl's which is still can not control her happiness, "Wh...what? what did you say...?!" he asked curiously.

With a big bright smile she says, "His name! I can let it out! I can said it! Roxas!" said the girl happily, looking at Demyx's dizzy expression, she just let out a sigh, "You know the one... the one I'm looking for, but just don't know why it's really hard to let out his name..." she bowed her head down, Demyx stared at her seriously till suddenly, "BANG! My memories about him shattered into pieces like a puzzle!!" she cried, lift her fist up to the bare air, "Huh...? Are you surprised?" asked her to a boy who fell on the floor with a shocked face, the girl laughed with her tomboyish style.

His breath still uncontrolled, "Damn! That BANG! Is really a BANG!" he said patted his chest.

"ahaha I don't understand what you mean" she titled her head to a side.

"Ah... I mean... how could you know Roxas? Just who are you anyway...?"

The girl nodded, "Me? Olette... and I am... Roxas's good friend... I guess..." She said with some unsure expression.

Demyx shook his head, "em... unique name you got there, sounds cute... I am demyx" he took the girl's tiny hand and shake it, "but... no one should remember him again... in... here... HEY!" he cried out loud.

"What?" she said in a little startled.

"This is virtual world! Twilight virtual world" he shouted, "in other ways you're not even real!!" he pointed to the girls.

Olette put her both arms to her hip, "Hey! What an impolite speaks of you!! What the hell with the virtual world anyway! But, wait..." the girl shut her mouth, "Think that redhead man said something the same..."

"Wha...what?! Red head?! Axel?!!" he asked.

"Ung!!" the girl nodded her head, "Yeah, I think that's the name, and the funny part is he also said that I am not real..."

"Tell! Tell me!! How could you meet him?" Demyx cried, shaking a pair of tiny shoulder she had, and hugged her tight, "You my goddess!! My fortune girl!!" he said out loud.

Olette's face feels a little hotter, her cheeks showed some blush in both side, "well yeah..." she said as she released herself from his arms.

-- -- --

_I run to pick Roxas up who's not show up till Pence, Hayner and me left the usual spot, I am confuse to see Hayner and Pence ignored me, so I just decided to pick him up, and there's where I saw Roxas was talking to Axel._

"_So that's the illusion of your memories?" Axel asked with unbelief expression, "You... you really forget... huh?" but that's make me little envy to you... Okay... I'll teach you something" Axel take out his pairs of weapon and slash the ting around him._

"_What the hell are you doing?!" Roxas cried, he run after the photo frame Axel slashed, and he got stunned in shock._

"_This place is a virtual world which is made by that guy!" the redhead man shout and slash more things, "So... how is it, Rox? Try to remember again you still have time" he said as he walked closer to the boy, Roxas hold his 'keyblade' tighter. "Oh I understand it seems like a rejection huh... you stupid!! He sighed, "Don't be sorry later on!!" His moved that seems to hit Roxas was stopped. Roxas got a shock for a while and running out the room._

_I saw him ran, but I couldn't move or even say a word._

_When my move back I heard the man muttered, "I understand... the former Roxas has been gone"_

_There are so many things I have to ask him, so I called him, "Hey!! Redhead!!" I shouted at him. The man turned his head to me with creepy sight. He looked at me just like I am a ghost, "What do you mean with the matter you've said to him?"_

"_You...? How could ...?" muttered him, "oh Diz!! What the heck is this??!!" he said and shook his own red spiky hair, "My brain is not smart enough for all of these things!"_

_I ran toward our photo frame, "Look at what you have done to our..." I shocked._

"_We are 'nobody' we shouldn't be here... 'somebody' like u just don't have any relation to us" he said coolly._

_I run toward him, ignored to what he said. I cried, "How could you explain this?! Roxas should be here!! Between me and Hayner!! Besides me!!" I showed him the picture, "Why is he gone?!" I cried hysterically._

"_What do you care about?! What is your relationship with him" he said confusedly, "He supposed not to be with you!"_

_I tore the photo into little pieces, "No!! We are best friend and he is my best friend! Hayner and Pence too! I care for him! He is like my own family!" I whimpered as the tears start running on my face, "Do you still think that we don't have any relation?"_

"_Are those two friends of yours still remembered him? Besides..." Axel giggled, "Hear me short girl! 'Somebody who had a heart like you should not have any feeling... what do you called it? Care? Hah... whatever... with 'nobody' like us"._

_He smiled, "You are not even real!!" he shook my hair and start to disappear in the dark, with a smirk he waved his hand to me, "Oh... Olette... I am Axel... you're really attractive short girl. If you are real, I'll pack you and give it to Roxas in a box, see you!!"_

-- -- -- --

The rain keeps falling down without any care to the situation.

"So... that's all...he said I am not real..." as she smiled weakly.

"And what happened next?"

"Don't you realize something? Just look around you"

"Something strange? Rain?"

The girl shook her head, "No...not about that... did you see anyone instead of me??"

His eyes winded, it's true that he did not see anybody, "Wait a second..." he said, "I hear that old man Diz is already turn off all the system, Roxas also broke the computer system here... so you..." the spiky blond turn his head to the brunette.

"hun...? What's up? Well, four days ago suddenly all of the people here were gone. I am here all by myself, it's really hard to find something to eat!!" she grumbled.

"No!!! I mean you're real!! Not just a program!!" said the boy happily as he hugging her again.

"Sure I am! I have already told you!" the girl giggled and feel little ticklish, and then she moved the boy arms slowly, "Oh... and I meet someone too... a man with dark skin and has a white long hair..." she said as she put a finger on her mouth.

"Who..?!! Ansem?" asked him curiously, the girl just grin and nodded, "What did he say?"

"Not much... he just calm me down when anyone has gone... he shook my hair and told that I had a reason why I am here. I have to take care my own story. He told me to wait... I don't really understand... he also said that I'll find a way to be free of his nobody ordered" she said in confuse face showing that she doesn't know anything.

"Eeeeh? Really?? Doesn't he mentioned me??" he said excitedly.

Olette eyes going wide-open again, "Wow if that's true it's really freaking cool!!" but what is 'nobody' I really don't understand, could you tell me?" from the nobody and about Roxas, and I am who got locked in this stupid virtual world and Ansem..."

"Sure... but I am not really good at explaining things..." he said with some adorable smile which is make Olette can't help but smiling back.

"Do you know the dark side of this world? Where's everyone heart eaten by Darkness? When heart got separated from our body, the heartless is born. Heartless had an instinct to eat human dark side heart. Human who had a weak heart can't stand it and their heart got eaten" Demyx tell her seriously, but his face could tell that he don't understand to what he said.

"But if someone with a strong heart would be changed into the heartless itself, and the rest is depended on their own will, and that's the time when Nobody is born. With the birth of nobody it's make some of memories is gone, you know? Axel, Roxas, and me is Nobody, we are nobody with high intelligent".

"High intelligent huh? You and Axel seems not really that smarts" she giggled.

"Ugh... u right... I admitted that I am not smart..." Demyx rubbed his back neck, "Me, Axel and Roxas is a member of organization XIII which got a domination of nobody lower level and this organization is leaded by Ansem the one u meet. And he is the leader of all nobody. And Roxas... he is special Nobody from a special keyblader, the one who would save the world from heartless, Sora. And you already knew the saddest part is no one remembered Roxas now", he bites his own thumb, "And about the virtual world I don't know much... I just know that guy named Diz make this world to seal Roxas when Sora memories got recover slowly..."

"I understand... but why I am here...?" she muttered.

Demyx hug her again in her neck; surround her with his two arms and laugh, "Ok! Olette, the truth is... I don't understand with all what I said, I just memorized it from what Ansem said to me!"

Olette just give some giggle, "that just so like you, but... Why do you always hug me..?" she sighed with some blush.

"I... just... like the warmth from your body..." he said, now he realized with what he's done is little awkward in some way, "So do you want to accompany me in the journey to searching Roxas?" ask him softly, "and we would search about what Ansem means with your own way"

Olette smiled warmly "I'll join! But take care of me ok?" Olette smiled with her best smile and she leaned on his chest, he nodded with a blush on his both cheeks.

They stared at each other and they face got blush at the same time, show they goofy smiled, "Hey..." Olette turn her head to the sky.

"The rain stops..." Demyx smiled at the girl, "Hey... should we start walking now?" Demyx offered her his right hand, she smiled and nodded, took his warm hand.

* * *

**N.A : hope some 'To be continued'?**


End file.
